chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Niedisch Culture
Niedisch Culture *'Home Region' Nied; Capital '''Stahlsgrad; '''Major Races Humans *'Languages 'Arcadian, Niedisch *'Cultural Skills' Craft (Firearms), and (Mechanics), Disable Device, Intimidate, Knowledge (Engineering), and (Martial) *'Weapon Familiarity' None Description "What can be done - must." - Sebsatian Stahl, Chancellor of the Stahl Republic Nied, once a vibrant and lush land ruled by the first great kingdom of Man, has been reduced to a barren wasteland. Its people, once proud and indomitable, have been reduced to embittered survivors of their land's destruction. Mighty, prosperous Old Nied was brought down by Baron Vincent, and his undead hordes, in a plague-fueled near genocide that rotted the very land itself. For two Ages, the people of Nied suffered, eking what can barely be termed an existence from their blighted and undead-infested homeland. Until, at the cusp of the age of man, a brilliant young psionic tactician by the name of Sebastian Stahl united the disparate survivors of Nied's downfall into a new, singular force: the Stahl Republic. Under his leadership, the people of Nied retook their ancient capital, and now fight a near constant battle against the innumerable hordes of their walking dead ancestors. Shunning magic for what it did to their home, the Niedschen instead have taken technology and the sciences of their lifeblood - driven to new innovations by the seemingly insurmountable war ahead of them. Physical Description Ethnic Niedschen are tall, hardy folks, descended from the humans of Asgard who, in the Age of Gods, migrated west across Altaria and over the Xi-Fa Strait, into what would become the continent of Nied. Although Nied is a much more temperate climate than Asgard, they retained their pale skin, fair hair and bright eyes, with darker features coming only from the odd Arcadian immigrant. Modern Niedschen dress in practical clothes, almost invariably drab with color, and worn from use. Military uniforms and regalia are common due to their practicality, and the general militant nature of the Stahl Republic. Society Forged by the fires of necessity in the crucible of strife, Niedschen society is one predicated by necessities and practicalities. The Republic controls all resources, and distributes them according to need and efficiency. With little downtime and few luxuries to make merry with, the Niedisch people cling to what vestiges of their culture and celebrations they can, desperate not to lose themselves in the grim task of retaking their homeland from the undead. Important to note is the Republic's burning hatred for arcane magic, its users, and any creature who finds their origin or nature in it. Alignment Niedschen tend towards lawfulness, and neutrality. Order and law are paramount in their strained existence, and even if an individual is not particularly lawful, they will not find that chaotic tendencies are allowed to blossom in the essentially totalitarian Republic. While many Niedschen would like to imagine themselves heroes, valiantly taking back their home, morals mean very little to their actual survival; and the government's continued hunting of arcanists who might otherwise be innocent makes the moral high ground difficult to maintain. Religion Most Niedschen are apathetic towards religion at best, and resentful of it at worst; since they believe that the gods abandoned their people, or even enabled their homeland's destruction. Many of those Niedschen who do choose to be faithful appreciate Amen-Arum, for his hatred of the undead, and his focus on healing and protection. Adventurers For those Niedschen who can get away from their civic responsibilities, adventuring is a natural profession to take up. Given combat skills and experience by their mandatory service, as well as a certain amount of grit from the harsh reality they live in, mercenary work and dungeon delving is hardly new territory for them. Niedschen adventurers do well in the roles of Engineer, Fighter, Gunslinger, and Ranger. Nied also embraces psionics, and psions of any sort are highly respected - so long as they do not work against the Republic or its efforts. Niedchen Names Niedschen names are inspired by German and Russian cultures, with a single first and last name. Names tend to hold very little importance in the practical matters of Niedsich life, but are deeply cherished by the Niedschen as one of the last vestiges of their lost culture. Niedshcen and the Empire The Niedschen have a begrudging respect for the Xilosian Empire, for their dedication, efficiency, and military prowess. However, bubbling beneath that respect is a certain revulsion for their rampant use of magic. Imperial dignitaries and visitors are treated with all due honor and respect, but behind the smiles of the Republic's officials lie clenched teeth. Neidschen and the Freemen Nied's dealings with the rest of the free men are sparse, and are mainly built on the trading of technological advances and bartering for resources. Since their homeland has been rendered desolate and agriculturally unsound in most places, a large part of their economy relies on imports from the Free Wastes. Counted among the Freemen are also the Vincentian Remnant, the Republic's mortal enemies, and host of the Selat - who the Niedschen see as vectors for their creator's will, and thus must be destroyed at all costs. niedschen_cavalier.jpg|Hans Veklich, a Niedschen cavalier niedschen_rogue.jpg|Maria Herzleid, a Niedschen engineer and rogue niedschen_inquisitor.jpg|Alexi Geistheim, a Niedschen dread Category:Prime Cultures